


One More Fight

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Loving Crowley (Supernatural), Not super angsty, an emotional fic, because I'm not watching season 13, creative license here, evil witch reader, fixes plot holes and Crowley's death, inaccuracies regarding the Empty, not super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Paring: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @gettinjoyfulWord Count: 4,311A/N: You, the reader, are one badass bitch and you’re a little evil. *Shrugs* Torture, not of the reader, by the reader but it’s not too explicit. Not fluffy but not super angsty either. Definitely a fluffy ending though. This covers all the plot holes regarding Crowley’s death and is a way to fix the bullshit regarding the Empty. I am not watching Season 13, so I only know about the Empty from spoilers. For the love of Hell, tag your spoilers darlings. So forgive any inaccuracies regarding the Empty. I have no idea how it looks, so creative license here. There likely will not be a part 2.This was written for:@dancing-the-hellfire-rumba Unpopular Songs Writing Challenge with the song, “Crying Lightning” by the Arctic Monkeys@kayteonline’s Birthday Backstreet Boy Bash with the prompt, “Downpour” by the Backstreet Boys@grace-for-sale Grace’s 666 Challenge with the prompt, “It’s a lovely day for an exorcism.”This is dedicated to my King. Love you Crowley. xoxox-LexieI can't include lyrics in my fics anymore on AO3





	One More Fight

This was the first time you had ever visited a Crossroads. What use would you have for one, really? You didn’t want anything enough to sell your soul and you much preferred doing the torturing rather than being the one tortured. But now, well, it was a means to an end, simple as that. This was the only way, okay, maybe not the only way, but it was the quickest. Crowley was already gone too long. The longer he slept, the harder it would be to wake him up.

 

You were a born witch, one of the oldest and strongest, aside from Rowena, that is, so you knew the lay of the land. You knew how to summon demons, make deals and create a hell of a lot of chaos. You had all the necessary items assembled in a small tin, buried under your feet. You waited not so patiently. In fact, patience and waiting in general, even for your morning coffee, was the bane of your existence. Not to mention waiting for a demon to pretend to make a deal.

 

You weren’t even sure this was going to work. Not really. I mean was anyone still dealing, with Lucifer in charge? With Abaddon, you heard she just killed humans who sold their souls right away. Greedy little demon, she was. And Lucifer wasn’t too keen on soul projections or long meetings about productivity. Or so you heard. Which meant Hell wasn’t running as smoothly as it could be. Deals were still being made, hopefully. Apparently, it just took longer to reach someone.

 

You tapped your foot, clearly annoyed, letting out a large huff. You checked your watch. Ten minutes already. It was freaking cold out here and pitch black. Least they could do is send a scout to see if there’s really a deal to be had.

 

You would make whoever showed up pay for making you wait. No one makes you wait, no one! And every second you waited, he suffered alone, lost in emptiness. Where was this stupid demon?!

 

Suddenly, you felt a ripple in the air, a demon was coming. Took him long enough. You ran into the shadows; couldn’t have him seeing you clearly; the jig would be up then. You messed up your hair and ripped your shirt. Good it wasn’t your favorite one, just some shirt. Then you proceeded to focus on the saddest thing you could think of which was hard because, at the present moment, you were furious, more furious than you thought possible. You could destroy the world with all the anger you were bottling up right now.

 

So you turned your thoughts to the past, specifically to Crowley. You really focused on the scene with enough detail that it felt as if you were re-experiencing your own memories. It was the twenties and you were a jazz singer and Crowley was some big time gangster. Sadly this love story didn’t have a happy ending. You remembered the last time you saw Crowley. You focused on his face, his tearful eyes to be exact. You remembered the loving kiss he placed on your lips, his way of saying goodbye. You both weren’t too keen on verbal goodbyes. You don’t think you could have survived a heartfelt conversation about feelings. It was easier to just kiss on it. So much could be conveyed through a kiss.

 

You could feel the warmth of a raging fire directly behind you. You both crashed out the window as your house burned down around you. They finally found you. You didn’t look back, neither did he, otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to run. To protect each other, you had to go your separate ways. You closed your eyes and forgot that for a moment, you were happy and loved. That for a moment, you thought you could have a fairy tale ending.

 

Yeah every time, it always brought tears to your eyes. Even after so much time and so many evil things done, your feelings though buried, were still very much there, underneath. Tears streamed down your face making you all the more believable as a dupable human.

 

“Well hello there, dear,” the demon preened, elated to find such a seemingly easy mark.

 

You fought against your profound need to rip him apart and show him how strong you really were. You weren’t the easy mark, he was. But there was no point in rushing it. You stayed half in the shadows, playing up your fear. You even started wringing your hands and adding a tremor to your voice. “I never did this before. Oh man. I shouldn’t be here, but I have no choice.” Your words were true but not in the way the demon thought.

 

He looked at you, smirking like a tiger would its prey. “Come on out of the shadows, darling. I’d be happy to help you. My little lost lamb. I can give you anything your heart desires. I won’t hurt you, promise.”

 

Could he now? Give you anything your heart desired? Cute, real cute. How about Crowley’s kingdom back? You debated whether to drag this out or come out of the shadows. You looked at your watch. It had been twenty minutes since you drove here. You weren’t sure you wanted to waste any more time with this idiot.

 

Sighing, you slowly let the facade fall from your face. You revealed all of yourself stepping out from the shadows. You slowly sauntered over to him smiling like the Cheshire Cat. “That’s so sweet but see dear, I want to hurt you.”

 

As you approached the man, your eyes turned an amber color. “It’s a lovely day for an exorcism,” you said teasingly with a smirk on your face. Truthfully, you came to talk not perform an exorcism but a little fear never hurt, maybe he’d talk faster. And you could always exorcise him and wait for the next demon. Oh, the possibilities.

 

The demon tried to run, not noticing the Devil’s Trap made in UV paint. Not the sharpest tool in the shed but as long as he could deliver you to Crowley, it didn’t matter in the end, none of this did.

 

Gravel crunched under your feet as your blood splattered boots hit the gravel closing the distance between you and the demon. A rock was tossed into the empty field next to the crossroads in Bumblefuck, Idaho. Your knife itched at the side of your belt urging you to kill this stupid minion. The moon was out, bathing your skin in an eerie glow; the blood on your shirt simply adding to the rather macabre vibe you were giving off. Your eyes took on a frightening intensity. Your familiar growled in the distance, should you need him; you didn’t though.

 

Your eyes bore into the man, well, demon in front of you. Your whole body was shaking with anger. Adrenaline tingling throughout your entire being, begging you to kill or maim, to plunge the knife into the demon in front of you, to take out your anger on him, to make him scream in agony for what happened to your King, to Crowley. This was all for Crowley.

 

For the man that bewitched you the moment your eyes met. You were singing jazz in some backwater club, more than seventy years ago, down in New Orleans. Everyone came for your rendition of, “Fever.” You wore dresses that hugged your curvaceous figure and wore the most bewitching perfume available at that time.

 

You batted your eyelashes seductively at the men around you, making all of them think you liked them in particular. Hey, whatever gave you the best tips and whatever helped the club, was all gravy as far as you were concerned. You cast a spell, sometimes literally, over the men that frequented the establishment.

 

The second you came on stage, you had men drooling over you, eating out of the palm of your hand, begging to be with you. But you weren’t that kind of girl. You were content to build them into a frenzy but never touched them. You were the ultimate tease and you owned it. The stage was yours and you commanded it every time you stepped out. You swung your hips and sung in a sultry voice that no one could ever compete with. You were born to sing, and you knew how to command a room.

 

But one night, everything changed. The tease, the woman always in control, the predator, finally became the prey and honestly, it was the best moment of your life. The second you saw him in the crowd, you felt an undeniable pull towards him. You were so taken by him that you nearly messed up your set, which you never did. You knew all the songs you sung backwards and forwards. But this man made you nervous, made your body buzz with excitement and need. He gave you “fever” for sure.

 

Finally, you found a man worthy of your time. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think the man in the black tailored-suit was your soulmate. But if that were so, life would have let you be together.

 

The second your set ended, you ran to the bar needing a stiff drink. As it turned out, so did he. With one kiss you were hooked. The woman who commanded men, who tempted them and broke their hearts was now captivated by a powerful demon named Crowley. Who would have thunk it? And honestly, you wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

You were together for seventy years, longer than any human relationship of course, but short, considering your life span.

 

You were a different woman then and the years apart had hardened the both of you, no longer able to love as truly and completely as in that time. You both had to run and so you did. You moved on, you had to. Crowley became King and you, well you, became lost. Crowley gave you direction, purpose and safety. He gave you a reason to wake up in the morning, a goal in life, and love like you’ve never felt before, like you never thought a demon could feel. He awakened parts of you, you thought were dead. But then life happened, and you realized you couldn’t have a fairy tale ending. There were no fairy tale endings for an evil witch and a demon. And for a while, you were okay with that. You went on killing, drinking, fucking and cursing people like nothing mattered, because it didn’t, not without Crowley. So, you got lost in yourself, in your darker desires, but you were tired of that life, tired of the rat race, good, evil, magic, running for your life, hunters, everything; you just wanted Crowley.

 

You heard that Crowley sacrificed himself? Your Crowley? Sacrificed himself? Surely you must have heard wrong? And Lucifer tortured him, humiliated, raped him possibly, and you weren’t there. You were on a bender? And then torturing warlords to get a special item you needed for a spell. Oh no. That wouldn’t do. That was pathetic, but the truth. You should have been there! You had found out too late what had happened. You should have known he needed you somehow and now he was dead, and his demons were following Lucifer. You were powerful enough to put that asshole back in his cage where he belonged. Crowley is the true King, Lucifer is just renting the throne.

 

And that brings us, dear reader to the present. To you summoning a demon at a crossroads trying to see if the rumors were true.

 

You sighed growing impatient and tired of the demon you trapped...Victor, no, Jake, no, Connor, oh...whatever his name was, was starting to bore you. Blood was pouring down the demon’s clothes, his breathing was ragged and the best part ever, he looked absolutely terrified of you as he should be. You were not someone anyone wanted angry at them. His blood boiled with the poison you injected into his bloodstream. It’s good being a witch.

 

“Wait a minute...you’re telling me you just sat by while Lucifer humiliated your King? That about right?”

 

“Crowley was never my King.”

 

Your eyebrows shot up, your eyes holding a dangerous glint. “Oh, really do tell. Enlighten me,” you ground out.

 

“He never really liked ruling. He left his Kingdom more often than not to pal around with Dean Win-,” the demon replied, his voice raw and weak.

 

You held up your hand to stop his jabbering. “I’m sorry we’re going to have to go to a commercial break. I need a reprieve from your whining.” You chanted in Latin under your breath, upping the effects of the poison in his blood. He screamed at you.

 

Your lips turned up into a snarl. “That’s how your King must have felt at Lucifer's hands, but you did nothing and you call yourself a demon? You’re scum. You're not fit to be a demon. Demons are soldiers for their King, but you have no loyalty left.”

 

The demon screamed at you and you held up your hand to stop the pain, no point in ruining him just yet. Dead men don’t talk.

 

Feigning a smile, you continued. “So, to recap for those just tuning in, after dutifully following Crowley all these years, you turn tail and follow Lucifer? So, you were never faithful to Crowley? Your true leader was always Lucifer? That’s what you feel?”

 

“He created us. He-,” the demon stated as it if were obvious. His screams stopped him from finishing his thought. You pulled your demon knife out of his arm with a heavy sigh.

 

You were nearing the end of your conversation. He didn’t have much useful information. Your anger was ebbing, and a calmness swept over you. “Are there any demons faithful to him?”

 

You hold up your knife daring him to keep quiet and not tell you anything.

 

The demon swallowed painfully before stammering out an answer. “A…A ffewww demons, yes. In the...uh...cells.”

 

You nodded your head and slowly walked around the Devil’s Trap. “And every other demon is ready to follow Lucifer, huh?”

 

The demon afraid of saying yes, simply looked down. You sighed loudly, angrily.

 

“Ok, another question, same rules apply. With each lie, I carve into you, clear?”

 

The demon slowly looked up into your eyes, swallowing.

 

“Or I could just start cutting off things,” you muse, a curious smile on your face.

 

“Ask your question,” the demon stated mournfully.

 

“Very well. Crowley is dead but not.”

 

The demon looked confused and stared at you like you’ve gone mad. “Is that a riddle?”

 

You frowned. Why did you have to get an idiot? Aren’t there any smart crossroads demons left? Did Lucifer kill them all when he took power? You rolled your eyes at, whatever his name was. “Things never truly die. There’s something called the Empty.”

 

The demon furrowed his brows utterly confused.

 

“What is the Empty,” he asked slowly as if he’s testing the way the word feels in his mouth. Did Lucifer literally smack him stupid? Did you? Was he this stupid before? You honestly couldn’t remember.

 

You narrowed your eyes trying to read the demon, but it looked like he believed it. And more to the point, he didn’t know anything more. What a waste of time. You walked around him while you thought of a plan. It really only took you a couple of seconds, you were always good at seeing all the available plays in any given situation in seconds flat, but you liked the look of fear on the demon’s face. You wished you could make all of Crowley’s so-called loyal demons pay but that would have to wait. You twirled your knife around in your hands before you slashed at the demon’s ribs.

 

“Bitch, you said-.”

 

“Language dear. Didn’t your mother ever teach you that’s not a nice word to say. And I am sorry. You did tell me all you knew. It’s just so hard to stop, you know.,” you laughed at his angry glare.

 

You moved around to your book bag taking out all the ingredients for the spell. The demon was saying something, what, who knows or cares, really. You were entirely focused on getting this right. You only had one chance to rescue Crowley. You couldn’t afford to get distracted. He needed you and you weren’t there. He committed suicide, your Crowley, your badass King, the love of your life and damn the universe if you were going to leave him there. You were not going to turn your back on him again. Not now, not ever again. You cut your hand and added your blood to the spell as you read the last of the incantation. A blue light exploded from your bowl two seconds after you stabbed the demon.

 

He stared at you dumbfounded. What, he actually thought you would be releasing him? Idiot! You dug the knife in deeper and smiled as you saw the familiar yellow/orange light signaling his death. The second his body slumped on the ground, you were both teleported into Purgatory. Like the Winchesters, you’ve died and come back a couple of times. You liked this place. It was simple. A place where you could kill endlessly. Where you could get lost in murder, no pain, no sadness, no love, just murder. But you had a purpose again, a destiny, you had to save Crowley and you were the only one who could do it. Enough wallowing. Before the demon could even catch his bearings, you stabbed him again.

 

“Just not your day, moron.”

 

Purgatory dissolved in front of you until you arrived at what you assumed was the Empty. As its name would suggest, it was a barren wasteland, empty of everything. You knew Death would know that you were there. It was only a matter of time.

 

You ran looking for Crowley. You felt a presence behind you and you ran even faster. You threw a hex bag behind you, without turning around, temporarily dizzying Death herself, buying you a couple of minutes, at most, which was all you’d need. You had to find him, he was here somewhere.

 

Panic was gripping you as you looked over all the sleeping bodies. Where the hell was Crowley. You could hear Death gaining on you, you had to find him now. And that was when you literally tripped over him. You were never happier to see him than at this moment.

 

Death was calling your name, screaming at you. You caressed Crowley’s cheek. He looked so peaceful, you wondered if he was dreaming about you. You bent down and kissed Crowley passionately.

 

Death was gaining on you, she was almost there.

 

You put everything you had into that kiss, every emotion you still felt for him.

 

Death was within reach when Crowley opened his eyes. You turned to her with a smirk before a bright light exploded around you both and the next second you were in the middle of a field.

 

“Y/N?” Crowley asked utterly bewildered.

 

“Were you expecting someone else?” you asked half jealous, half joking.

 

Crowley looked at you incredulously, as if there would ever be anyone else. “You’re the only woman for me love. I’ve never been with anyone else since we had to part. It’s always been you, darling. I just thought you were dead. I mean-.”

 

You placed your finger on his lips.

 

“So you remember everything?” you asked curiously, not aware of the rules surrounding the Empty.

 

He slowly nodded his head, a sadness in his eyes.

 

You took a deep breath, you had to be strong for the both of you. He needed you to be strong. “We have work to do Crowley. Need to get your Kingdom back. What’s in the past is in the past. We’re together and this time, I’m not leaving you ever again. I have the spell to trap Lucifer but I need a few things.”

 

Crowley didn’t respond right away and honestly, you weren’t sure he really heard what you said. There was a strained silence and then he snapped you both to a penthouse apartment and just held you.

 

You fought against him for a bit. You were a tough witch, you didn’t do feelings. You just rescued him, you needed time to open up again, to feel again. You couldn’t just turn on your feelings like a faucet, yet his touch was so calming, and it felt so good.

 

Crowley was always your weakness. When he left, he took your heart with him. He was your world, your reason for being. You sighed and just let yourself go. You breathed in his scent and calmed down.

 

You felt his love pouring out of him into you as he held you firmly against his chest. You hugged back content to just feel his strong arms around you, keeping you safe like you never felt since he left.

 

You closed your eyes and felt like you were home. Crowley smiled a real smile as he closed his eyes as well and just focused on how you felt in his arms. He was grateful beyond belief to have you back. You were the love of his life. He thought he lost you. He didn’t care what you did or didn’t do. You were right, the past was the past and you were together now. “Never letting you go, not again,” he whispered, his voice raw with emotion.

 

“And I’m never letting you go either,” you responded, though it was a bit muffled with how tight he was holding you.

 

You smiled against his chest. You stayed there hugging each other for a long time. When Crowley disconnected, you saw a fire in his eyes. A light, a determination that was always there when he was with you. You were his strength, his reason for living.

 

“We have work to do, pet,” he said gently, lovingly, as he caressed your cheek before snapping in two glasses of Craig.

 

You took your glass and raised it in the air.

 

“To us and your Kingdom.”

 

“To us and my Kingdom,” Crowley took a long sip of Craig before he looked away. You knew all his tells as he knew yours. For some reason your King was holding something back. “You know I...I did what I did because I thought that was the only way to trap him...to fix my mistake… didn’t know you were still alive...if I had, I would have found another way. I didn’t think I had anything to live for. My Kingdom was destroyed, the love of my life was dead, there was no place for me to go, nowhere I fit in anymore. No reason to keep fighting.”

 

You held his cheeks gently, directing his face up to look at you. “Crowley look at me. I’m here now. We’re together now and we’re going to fix it all. The two of us, back again, back at it. No one’s gonna be able to stop us this time. Lucifer can’t stop us both. I will trap him again, Crowley, and Hell will be yours. We’ll kill any demons who aren’t loyal to you.”

 

Crowley nodded and moved back slightly, not meeting your eyes. You regarded your King carefully wondering what was up. When Crowley spoke, his voice was softer, quieter. “And what if I want to walk away from it? What if I’m truly tired of sycophantic demons, mountains of paperwork and having to fight tooth and nail to remain King? What if I just want a quiet existence with you.”

 

Shocked didn’t even describe what you felt. Your King was beyond lost if he truly wanted to give it all up. Maybe you could convince him that Hell was better with him, than without him. That his home was in Hell. Maybe you could, but you didn’t know whether you wanted that either. If you were being honest with yourself, living forever really takes a toll on a person and the idea of a rest, of just a quiet life somewhere, safe with your King, sounded good. A promise of a fairytale ending, a chance to put down your weapons and have a real chance at happiness. Maybe that was the better option, but Lucifer should pay for what he did. You couldn’t let what he did stand. He needed to suffer. After all the evil things you and Crowley did together and separately, and after making Lucifer suffer, would you be able to lead a quiet, normal life? Would you be able to bury the evil?

 

So, you said the only thing that made sense, “I did this, all of it, for you. I will have you anyway I can. Whatever you want, I’ll do it. There is no life without you, but I really would love to put that bastard back in his cage. And I’m the only one who can do it.”

 

Crowley really looked at you, seeing past your bravado to the tired, emotional mess of a woman you were at the present moment. Crowley was always able to read you like a book. He knew exactly what you were thinking now. You had a point about Lucifer. Crowley just hoped you could both just walk away from your former lives to live a quieter one, after it was all said and done. But that was a matter for later. Now, he had to finish the battle. “I suppose I have some fight left in me.”

 

“One more fight and then the quiet life.”

 

You raised your glasses of Craig and toasted to it. One more fight and then finally your fairytale ending. One more fight.


End file.
